Aurora Fire Rescue (Colorado)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 9801 East 16th Avenue :Engine 1 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) Fire Station 2 - 12600 Hoffman Boulevard :Battalion 1 (80261) - :Engine 2 (30108) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500) :Ladder 2 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Haz-Mat 2 - 2003 E-One / Saulsbury :Decon Unit - International DuraStar Fire Station 3 - 3172 Peoria Street :Engine 3 (70179) - E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) (SN#141089) Fire Station 4 - 1110 South Quentin Street :Engine 4 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) :Rescue 4 (50197) - Ford F-350 4x4 XL Super Duty Fire Station 5 - 1339 Airport Boulevard :Engine 5 (50111) - 2015 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) (SN#139463) Fire Station 6 - 15588 East Hampden Circle :Engine 6 - 2009 E-One Quest (1500/500) :Ladder 6 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100′ HM rear-mount) (SN#141946) Fire Station 7 - 2290 South Blackhawk Street :Battalion 2 (90169) - Ford F-350 4x4 XLT Super Duty / E-One :Engine 7 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) :Rescue 7 (60167) - Ford F-350 4×4 XL Super Duty Fire Station 8 - 250 South Chambers Road :Engine 8 (20138) - 2002 E-One Cyclone (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 11, Engine 11) :Ladder 8 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100′ CR rear-mount) (SN#141944) :Heavy Rescue 8 - 1993 E-One ? Hush :Shore 8 (50130) - International / E-One with trailer Fire Station 9 - 17200 East Mexico Avenue :Engine 9 - 2002 E-One Cyclone (1250/500) :Brush 9 - Ford F-350 XLT Super Duty / E-One Fire Station 10 - 3951 South Reservoir Road :Battalion 3 (80169) - :Engine 10 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) Fire Station 11 - 2291 South Joliet Street :Engine 11 (60113) - 2016 E-One Cyclone II (?/500) Fire Station 12 - 19491 East 34th Drive :Engine 12 (60114)- 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) :Brush 12 - Fire Station 13 - 23911 East Arapahoe Road :Engine 13 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) :Brush 13 (50162) - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty :Tender 13 (60147) - 1996 International 4900 / E-One (-/1500) :Mobile Command - Freightliner Fire Station 14 - 22298 East Aurora Parkway :Truck 14 (20121) - 2013 E-One Cyclone II (1500/440/40F/100' rear-mount) Fire Station 15 - 1880 South Flat Rock Trail :Engine 15 - 1995 E-One Cyclone (1500/500) Fire Station 16 - 6500 North Liverpool Street :Engine 16 - 2018 E-One Cyclone (1500/490/40) (SO#141947) Assignment Unknown :E-One Quest platform (-/-/?' rear mount) (Ex-Tower 8) Retired Apparatus :2005 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :2005 E-One Cyclone II platform (-/-/Bronto 110') (Ex-Tower 6) :2000 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/500) :1995 International 4700 / E-One :1992 E-One ? Hush pumper (1500/500) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (?/?/100' rear-mount) :1987 E-One ? Hush pumper (1500/500) :1981 Dodge Ram 350 / Reading mini-pumper (125/285) :1978 Seagrave (500/300) :1977 Seagrave aerial (?/?/100' rear-mount) :1976 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (PB-24068 / F-73547) (Ex-Engine No. 3 (118)) :1974 Mack CF / Pirsch aerial (?/?/100' rear-mount) :1974 Mack CF pumper (Sold to Idaho Springs Fire Department) :1971 American LaFrance pumper (1000/300) :1956 Seagrave pumper (100/150) :1951 American LaFrance pumper (750/350) :1926 Ford / Julius Pearse :Sutphen Deluge (1500/500) Upcoming Plans New Fire Station 17 being built at Powhaton Rd @ 1st Avenue Station Map External links Aurora Fire Department Category:Arapahoe County Category:Adams County, Colorado Category:Douglas County, Colorado Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Sutphen apparatus